The Talented Glade
by StarRunner1
Summary: W.I.C.K.E.D. had four mazes, the first three for groups A, B, and C and the fourth for "special" kids they discovered. YOU are the leader of this new band of gladers and must protect them through the hardships and dangers of the glade and maze. "No matter what lies beyond these walls, we will fight." The new box arrivals are strange but what ensues their arrival is even stranger...
1. The talented glade

The Talented Glade

author's note:) disclaimer: I do not own replica, the maze runner, spirit animals,Star Wars, animorphs, etc. there are so many to name. I said that this is group D because a lot of people already came up with group C but this is a truly unexplored and unknown maze. And I know that 'griever' was the designated name for them but I wanted these trials to be truly different and cut off from the other ones. Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 1

You woke up in the box to darkness roughly two years ago. More than anything, you had been shocked by your surroundings. It was a grid work metal room filled with crates of all sizes, as you later discovered, of basic survival supplies. The kind of things you would need to build a house or lean-to. _That's weird_, you remember thinking, _I don't remember….my house._ About half an hour after you woke up the grinding of the box moving stopped and you were flung forward with a jerk. There was a loud squeal of metal against metal then a resounding _BOOM! _Two opaque doors slid out of the way but another pair of doors, mesh just like the room, still lay on top and the ceiling was just a little more than twice your height. You felt energy, adrenaline, fill you like you could just leap up easily and touch the ceiling but you also, at the same time, didn't want to cut your hand by accident on the edges of the metal.

Then a brilliant idea came to your mind and you began to stack the smaller crates on top of each other. Now was the time to use your energy as you leapt up to the top of the third crate and shoved the doors with all your might. They swung open and hit the ground with a loud _BANG! Didn't know that I was so strong…. _You had thought then leapt up and out of the box roughly, almost tripping as you landed. Soon, your jaw dropped when you realized your surroundings.

You were in a vast courtyard with a young, but fruitful, grove of trees in one corner and a squat, metal building near the Box. But the most stunning of all… were the walls…. They surrounded all four sides of the large glade, extending too high for you to see them anymore. In the center of each wall was a crack that seemed to go all the way to the top. You remembered seeing skyscrapers but not when, where, or with who. Your odd memory loss had been very frustrating.

Immediately you got to work, hauling all the crates out of the large box, in the exact center of the glade. Then you opened them, all 15, and examined their contents, sorting them into small piles as you went from crate to crate. The first crate you opened had bows, arrows, throwing knives, three long spears, and a couple of daggers. Another two had revealed metal dishes, silverware, fry pans, and portable toaster ovens as well as many other portable pieces of technology. The next five crates were rather small and contained brown packages that felt like they were filled with seeds. Next, you found varied sizes of ropes and cables made of different materials. The tenth crate was relatively small, but bigger than the seed-crates, and contained T-shirts, shorts, socks, shoes and a long, thin, blue jacket flecked with black as well as black lining. More crates had revealed cooked food wrapped in tin-foil and ready for you to eat, a couple of flash lights, and 10 small wrist-watches.

_What I just came out of will be called…. The Box and I'll call this place… the Glade. _You remember thinking as they were understandable and simple names. All the things in _the Glade _were familiar but you didn't remember from where. No names would come up to match images of faces or specific places. You remembered a kitchen, and what was in it: a counter, stools, a fridge, cupboards and a small pantry/closet. But not what building it might have been a part of, _Home? _You had thought and something stirred in the back of your mind but your murky memory once more cut you off from having an actual whole and solid memory. No matter how hard you tried, nothing would come back except for the memory of how cold and dark it had been in the box, even when the doors opened and sunlight had filtered in.

Yet strangely, you knew that it was cold in the box but at the same time, hadn't really noticed it at all. _Weird _you had thought and even more odd was your impressive demonstrations of strength and agility. The world seemed to get darker and you realized that, lost in your thoughts and in a daze, you had walked over to the grove of trees " I think that this is going to be my favorite spot." You had said to nothing but the empty air and trees and surprised yourself with the smooth and silky sound of your own voice. You smiled and looked down at the leaves by the base of the tree you were leaning on, upon kicking them, you noticed your white socks and glimmering silver shoes.

Your skin was (s/c) and you wore gray caprices with bright blue seams and a tight rashgaurd that had a chin-high collar and elbow-length sleeves with the same bright blue seams. You were over five feet tall, you guessed but didn't know your own age.

Over the course of the next week you discovered that the cracks in the walls really _were _doors, and that they closed at night and re-opened in the morning. Beyond the walls was a maze. A _maze. _A _maze _that seemed to stretch on and on forever. In the maze was a cliff that ended in all directions, in darkness, seeming to be as endless as the maze itself and the cliff was the closest thing to an exit to be found so far. Falling down forever or falling then becoming a splotch on the definite floor of the cliff both didn't sound like nice choices.

After about a week you were already settled down pretty well when the box came back up again containing more cooked food and long planks of wood as well as a utility belt filled with tools, a tool box filled with screw drivers, hammers, and nails, and a large, and a long and rusty sword with a neatly curved blade. WICKED was written in blocky letters across the hilt but you didn't pay much attention to it. That week you finished planting all of the seeds that were in the crates and had even put up wooden markers so you knew where the vegetable fields began and ended. Also that week, you erected a small lean-to against a part of the East wall that didn't move and carried or dragged most of the supplies over to it.

The next week came more hammers, batteries, more nails, wooden planks, and food as well as large canisters of water and more moisture-absorbing machines. However, there were 16 trunks stacked in one corner and 8 of them were filled with pens, pencils, and paper. The month passed quickly but you slowly began to become lonely in the tranquil glade.

One day, the box came up with something more than the usual supply… A boy. He looked to be about 15 and had blue eyes and dirty-blond hair with a thin braid tucked behind his right ear. He was about your exact height and surprisingly went very quickly from confused to cocky after clearing the box in one graceful leap as soon as you opened one of the doors. He immediately rounded on you,

"Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded and for some reason, despite the situation and his tone, you smiled, glad to have somebody in the glade with you. Your grin quickly faded though when you realized that you didn't know how to answer his first question.

In that entire month, you hadn't really thought of what your _name _was. Probably because, up until now, there had been no one to call you by that name anyway. You considered his question a moment longer. The boy took a small step forward and raised his eyebrows

"Well? Don't you know your own name? I'm waiting."

But you still had no answer. You searched your memory until finally it hit you. Your name was (f/n)!

" (f/n), welcome to the Glade." You replied and he continued to speak.

"so what did you call this place? The glade? And just in case you were wondering, my name is Anakin." And you nodded to show that you had acknowledged his questions.

"I'm glad to have someone else here with me, it's been a lonely…" you though for a minute, "month." You finished and his gaze softened a bit as he took in his surroundings.

"sooo, how much do you know about this place?" he had asked and you went on like that for a while- him asking most of the questions and you trying to answer as many as you could.

After him came Jake, another boy , that had light skin, brown hair and eyes and looked to be about 12 or 13, he eventually became our first and the keeper of the builders. He wasn't _that _talented at building but he was the best out of all of them and was a good decision-maker so he had to be the keeper of _something. _After him came Cassie, a sweet, gentle girl who was also 12 or 13 and was short but loved animals and probably had dealt with them in her past life. She had dark features and figured out the most medical stuff so she became, eventually, the keeper of the doctors. More people, or rather kids kept coming and each had rather impressive powers and you grew stronger with each new arrival, their powers becoming your own. The rest of the keepers were the ones that came next: Amy, Abeke, Hiccup, Devin, and Frodo.

Over time you became, somewhat, the leader. Nah, no need to be humble, instead honest, you _are _the leader. In the beginning it was Anakin leading but as your powers grew you became _wayyyyyyy _stronger then him and the early arrivals. Kids... that was one of the many strange things in the glade, now, if not in the very beginning, everybody is a teen. The youngest of the gladers was probably 13 or 14, the oldest being 19 or 20, that would be Jack since he arrived looking to be about 18 but he hadn't changed a bit. Jack could fly, control ice, snow, and all kinds of wintry elements and so now you had his awesome powers as well. He had silver-white hair and light, baby-blue eyes, he was strong, and had extremely pale skin. You had been told to look 17 or 18 and Anakin was just getting to be taller than you.

Now nick-named "Animorphs", courtesy of Marco, a small group of gladers, including yourself, had the power to morph into various animals and insects. In the past, bird morphs and jack had _attempted _to fly out of the maze but Marco and Jack had raced up ahead of the group, even though you told them not to. jack had hit the metal dome first, fracturing his left shoulder and wrist and Marco had broken his right wing and smashed his beak. The rest of the Animorphs had guided Marco safely to the ground while you flew beside Jack. Fortunately, when Marco de-morphed, his injuries disappeared, one of their great discoveries about morphing. un-fortunately, Jack couldn't morph and hadn't been able to do much around the glade for a couple of weeks, which clearly disappointed him, and everyone else because he used his spare time to play pranks on, and just generally annoy, thing you discovered about morphing, just when you thought you had everything figured out, was "thought-speech". How you could communicate when in-morph since animal vocal-cords were obviously _not _built for English.

More on the dome and glade, the sun had always looked too orange and now it was official: the sun, moon, and stars, were artificial. Somehow though, the plants still grew under the rays of a fake sun. Outside the walls was a maze that stretched on for miles and miles with all routes eventually leading back to the glade, the never- ending cliff, and, you discovered, monsters that always came out at night. The encounter with the monsters had been scary, reminding you of giant spiders with their multiple arms, tools, and large, beady, orb-like eyes. These monsters were about fifteen feet in diameter and had blubbery skin that was slimy and pulsed with small metal instruments and needles.

A couple of the Animorphs had volunteered to go out in the maze and stay there over-night, you had gone with them. The un-mistakable _whirr_s and _click_s of the monsters were forever bouncing off the inside of your ears, pounding your head every time you thought of them. You had been there when the creature had started to move towards your friends and you had distracted it while they morphed into the smallest possible insects unwillingly but you had refused to let them all die. Running away from the creature, you had tripped over an invisible crack in the darkness but had rolled over directly into a large split in the wall. The alcove was concealed by ivy and you were able to morph a into a small monarch just in time for the griever to scan the alcove and then stalk away into the darkness.

Amy had also pointed out interesting details about the maze: the cracks in the stone didn't have smaller ones branching of which meant that they had been built in on purpose to make the stone look weathered and old and the ivy was to young, judging by the size of the leaves, to have grown so long and thick. The maze was supposed to look old and on purpose but for what reason? what did their captors have in store for them? what had they been thinking, sending children up a cold, dark, lift, into a big glade in the middle of a giant, un-solvable, maze? One of Amy's Mappers, Tobias, you believe, had found a giant plaque on one of the maze walls. It had read

**W.I.C.K.E.D**

**WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

Then, in tiny but bold letters beneath that it said;

**F.T.T.**

**FOR THE TALENTED**

**W.I.C.K.E.D. IS GOOD.**

After the first plaque, many more were discovered all over the maze. Things kept getting stranger and more interesting about their situation in the Maze...

author's note:) did you like it? By the way, the plaques all say the same thing, just wanted to clarify that. And yes, I know that in the books about thirty gladers arrived on the first day but I'm throwing in a couple of movie elements since Newt said that Alby had spent one month alone.


	2. Something doesn't feel right

Something Doesn't Feel Right….

author's note:) disclaimers: unfortunately I do not own Star Wars, Spirit Animals, Ani-morphs, etc. I write here so that I can use these awesome characters!

You opened your eyes then turned to the ice window facing the kitchen. Light could be seen just beginning to creep over the top of the walls and Meilin and Abeke were already awake, walking and talking as they headed towards the kitchen. Jhi, Meilin's panda, ambled along a couple of yards behind the pair while Abeke's hand rested on the back of Uraza's neck. Uraza was a strong leopard that walked with liquid grace beside Abeke. You smiled at first at the early risers even though they couldn't see you, before hearing the sounds of more gladers and realizing that you had woken up a bit too late.

Hurriedly, you clambered out of bed and folded your covers back neatly at the bottom of your small bed. As your feet touched the cold and roughly-made floor, frost spread across it, intricate swirls that made you smile again. You waved your hand and concentrated on your small dresser and the hairbrush on it began to tremble. As you reached down to pull on your socks and sneakers, the brush finally flew off the dresser and un-tangled your (H/L), (H/C), morning hair. You felt a ripple in the force, a warning for danger but not as much for you as it was for the other gladers but you ignored it and continued to tie your laces. As you secured the last knot on your silver shoes, your hairbrush shot back to it's place on the dresser and your hair began to weave itself into an elegant, yet hardy, twist-back. You slipped on your long blue jacket and straightened, stretching your arms and legs while your hairband flew off the dresser and tied into your hair. Having force powers was awesome! It made late mornings like this so much easier.

Quietly, your steps barely making a sound, you slipped past all the other doors and then opened the door at the end of the long hallway. Another door behind you opened and Jaina stepped out followed by Amy and you waved to them before stepping out and letting the door swing shut. Astrid was waiting for you outside the Main,

"Today's the day we get another kid." She said to you and began to walk towards Meilin and Abeke who were still talking. You could hear them from across the lawn but didn't bother to try and interpret their voices, instead you focused on Astrid's and blocked them out.

"Yeah, I know." You replied simply and saw Cassie and Frodo through the ice-door to the kitchen. As you approached, Abeke stood up, said

"Good morning!" and then headed towards the kitchen to help Cassie and Frodo make breakfast. Astrid sat down next to Meilin and you sat across from her.

"You know, I'm not one of those force-teens but something doesn't feel right." Astrid said and Meilin nodded.

"I sensed it too when I was getting ready." You said and Jaina came up behind her,

"Yep, that's what woke me up and Amy heard me and woke up too." Jaina sat down on the other side of Astrid and Amy appeared behind her.

"If all of us agree, force powers or not-" she started.

"Then something is definitely up" Amy continued. Amy was the keeper of the mappers and probably where you got part of your enhanced hearing and sight from. Amy sat down in front of Jaina then glanced behind her.

"And I think that Ezra and Anakin would agree too." And she was right because just then the two of them emerged from the barn and came sprinting across the grass to the small group of girls. As soon as the doors opened animal noises began to pour from the barn and Anakin and Ezra quickly shut it again with the force.

"The animals are freaking out!" Ezra shouted.

"You think?" Meilin snapped. Anakin sat down on your left but Ezra was still some distance away.

"We should tell the other gladers if they-" Anakin was interrupted by the loud howls of a dog, it's barks bouncing off the walls to come crashing back into your ears. The same kind of reaction the newbie alarm would have been met with sprung into action now.

"I think Howler agrees!" shouted Cassie over the noises.

Ezra sat next to Anakin,

"Huh, sounds like he was well-named doesn't it?"

"Yes, and we might also want to pull out a couple of weapons just in case." You said, your voice barely audible over Howler. Anakin and Ezra opened their mouths to speak but you cut them off,

"I think it has something to do with the new box arrival."

"Conor? He's nothing special." Meilin said, clearly irritated. Anakin laughed,

" Today's arrival. And if Conor's not then you're nothing special either!" he said with a wink but Meilin crossed her arms and turned around. Rollan was trudging across the grass with Conor next to him. Briggan could be seen sniffing around the barn and Essix was perched on Rollan's shoulder.

"Hey Conor! Mind telling us what's going on over there?" Meilin called, still not dropping her case.

"I don't know." He shouted back and turned to look at Briggan at the same exact moment Briggan turned to him. Jaina's eyebrows shot up at the gesture but she didn't comment and kept watching the pair. You could see Briggan's cobalt-blue eyes all the way at the pic-nic tables and soon Briggan blinked and turned away. Conor turned back around and continued to walk with Rollan like nothing had happened.

"Something's disturbing them." Conor said simply as Rollan plopped down next to Meilin,

"And they're scared."

"Yeah, cause that was _so _hard to figure out Astrid said and rolled her eyes. A little defensively for his new friend, Rollan said,

"I think they sense the darkness too. It's like little veins of darkness extending from the box." You turned to Meilin,

"Meilin, could you and Jhi go calm the animals down?" And locked eyes with Meilin, telling her not to argue with your gaze.

"Oh sure, whatever! Cause I'm just that type! I'll try not to kill any in the process." she said and flung her arms up in exasperation then slowly began to rise from her seat.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Jaina whispered and Anakin turned to her,

"That seems familiar."

"Just a little snippet of an old conversation I remember." After she said that you called towards the kitchen,

"Cassie! Would you mind helping Meilin with the animals?" And the second you said it she was out of the kitchen,

"Of course!" And she sprinted after Meilin. It was obvious to everybody that she loved animals. Conor redirected himself from the bench to the kitchen,

"I'll help replace her." He said but Jaina popped up from her seat,

"Oh, sorry! I almost forgot about my job!" she shouted back and sprinted to the kitchen, swinging the door open with the force,

"But your help would always be welcomed Conor!" You felt hands on your shoulders and turned your head up, blue eyes were inches away from yours and you grinned at Jack. His brown, frost covered staff rested on his shoulders and his feet were above his head as he hovered. To everyone else, it must have looked like he was doing a handstand on top of you,

"Mornin snowflake!" he said then floated down and sat next to you when Amy got up,

"I'm going to the map room before breakfast!" she said then sprinted towards the cement building, her body a blur of color as she ran. Jack turned to you,

"why's everyone up so _early_?" he mock-whined,

"It's 6:45. Only 45 more minutes until breakfast." You replied.

"Well 45 minutes is a very long time!" Suddenly you noticed it, the animal noises had stopped, Cassie and Meilin were just emerging from the barn. Jake appeared from behind the barn holding one end of a plank of wood and then Hiccup came out a couple of seconds later, holding the other end of the plank. After them came Shane and Aang then Astrid got up and began to walk towards them.

"I'm gonna help Hiccup." She tossed back to you and began to run and Ezra ran after her.

**{{ Morning!}} **sounded a voice and a red-tailed hawk settled on your right shoulder.

"Hey Tobias." You said softly and then both Rollan's gyr-falcon , Essix, and Tobias leaped up at the same time. They flew together in eye-catching patterns, weaving back and forth and spiraling down until they almost hit the ground then shooting back up again.

"Funny how they can do that." Rollan whispered, his neck craned upwards to gaze at the two birds…

Everyone was sitting at their usual spots: Jake, Marco and Cassie under a large tree at the edge of the grove, Essix and Tobias were out in the field attempting to hunt. Attempting because very rarely did any mice come up in the box. It was a little strange to know that Tobias, the boy-turned-bird, ate mice, even if he was a hawk. Conor, Meilin, Abeke, and Rollan sat in the shade in the peach orchard and the force-teens: Ezra, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin sat against a thick patch of ivy against a wall. Rocks of all sizes, from the ground and pebbles thumbed from the walls, swirled in intricate patterns around their heads and you could hear Anakin telling them that pebbles were too easy for his powers and then you watched as they all began to lift off the ground. You decided too mess with them a little and so you used the force to make it look like Anakin had lost control and dropped him onto the ground but he was smarter then that and immediately looked towards you and you offered him a smile and a small wave. You sat with Jack, Harry, Aang, Hiccup, Amy, and Astrid,

"The box should come up at about 12:30 and I want all the gladers to be ready with weapons."

"Sir-yes-Sir!" Jack exclaimed and gave you a mock salute.

"I'm serious. Something's up." You replied and folded your arms. Amy looked up from her toast and reached for the syrup jug,

"Be prepared for the worst. Always. Should I tell the runners to stay back?"

"Yes, they should be here for whatever it is we're dealing with."Aang and Meilin got up and put away their dishes. Aang walked towards Abeke and Meilin jogged to the map room,

"Well as a guardian, I'll be the first to grab a weapon." Astrid said, coming back from the kitchen with Hiccup a step behind her. You hadn't noticed them leave but now they were headed towards the small wooden shed near the gardens,

"Hey, shields are important too!" Hiccup said and Marco looked up at them as they passed the grove,

"Oh yeah, shields. Your favorite thing in the universe ain't it? Or is it Astrid?" and so breakfast went on.

author's note:) Sorry if you like that kind of stuff, but I'm terrible at 'fluff' so I will try to indicate which characters 'like' each other but you will have to read the real series if you want to find out their relationships and backstory etc.


	3. The Strangest of us

The Strangest Of Us

11:50,

The box made rattling and grinding noises as it ascended the seemingly endless shaft. You and Anakin stood ready on opposite sides of the box, waiting to open the doors. The most noticeable thing was that it was too quiet, there were no whispers between the gladers, although you could feel the force as if the air was visibly quivering so the force teens were probably talking in each other's minds. There were no screams or shouts for help coming from inside the box but you could hear the faintest sounds of something hitting the sides of the box and you could tell that Amy and Anakin could hear it too.

Shane and Conor shifted uncomfortably, their Spirit Animals standing ready for battle next to them but apparently sensing their fear too. Conor's hands were visibly shaking and slipping as he struggled to keep his only weapon, his shepherds' crook, steady. You reached out with the force and nudged his arm which made him jump, and assured him silently, _Relax, it's okay. Just calm down, your friends will keep you safe. _And he looked up at you, recognizing your voice and you locked eyes with him as he gave you an appreciative smile and nod, then turned back down to the box.

Finally, the box came to a stop and the solid metal doors slid out of the way. All of the gladers in the front row peered into the shadow as the ones nearer the back attempted to look over their shoulders. Anakin looked up at you and you nodded almost imperceptibly to him then you both began to open the second set of doors with the force. Conor was already beginning to back away but Frodo, standing invisible with his ring in behind Conor, pushed him forwards again.

Suddenly an unseen force knocked you to the ground, all you could see was a flash of blue fur and hooves galloping past you. Instantly you leaped back up to your feet and readied your crystal dagger, the leather grip molding perfectly with the shape of your hand. The blue form continued to move away from your group and Marco shouted,

"Oohh, we got a runner!" before Meilin slapped him and he turned to her complaining loudly, "OW! What was that for?!" and she rounded on him,

"You're not helping the situation right now!" And the two of you sprinted after Amy who had already shot off in pursuit of the blue creature. Then it happened, the blue form crashed into Harry's invisible barrier and crumpled to the ground, ripples of gold spread across the rest of the barrier from where the alien had hit it.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." Commented Jack from beside you and you realized that you were now standing there, just staring at the creature that was no longer moving. Amy stopped in her tracks upon seeing the form run into the barrier,

" Think it's dead?" she asked, the worry etched across her features and in her voice evident as she backtracked until she was walking next to you.

"No." you replied as calmly.

"Don't worry, the barrier's not _that _hard…..I think…" Harry called up to you with doubt. Meilin was gaping at the creature as she slowly walked towards it,

"This is crazy!" She exclaimed with a confusion that you had never heard before from Meilin, not even on her first day. You remembered her being quite snappish and fiery on her first day, Devin still had a small scar on his left cheek. She was a couple feet away from the form now but something felt dangerously wrong,

"MEILIN STOP!" You shouted almost without realizing it but it was already too late. A long tail that reminded you of a scorpion's tail rose from the form and a split-second later it's blade was at Meilin's throat. However, she called on the help of Jhi, sitting in the grass innocently far behind you, and she leaped back several paces before turning and sprinting backwards to your side. You kept your gaze fixed on the creature but could sense more of the gladers beginning to run up behind you with their weapons. The creature had a deer-like body and frail-looking arms, almond-shaped eyes where they would be on a human, and no mouth. It had a flat but pig-like and heart-shaped nose and two eyes attached to foot-long stalks extending from the top of its head so that it could look in all directions at once.

The creature looked fragile but its tail was frightening, you could sense the alien's fear and with your dagger in hand, weren't afraid of it. You took a careful step forwards, and then another before Anakin grabbed your arm, trying to stop you but you shook him off and continued to take small steps forwards. Upon reaching the alien you let go of your dagger and the clatter of it hitting the ground was the first thing to break the silence, ringing in your ears. Its tail was still poised to strike but you didn't think he would cut you.

{{Where am I?}} sounded a voice in your head but apparently not only you heard it because there were audible gasps and murmurs from behind you. With your enhanced hearing you could pick out Devin whispering _freak _to somebody and you shoved him _lightly_ with the force, (sarcasm implied,) to show that you had heard more than just the voice. You didn't flinch and most likely the Ani-morphs hadn't either because you recognized the form of speech, thought-speech was how you communicated when in morph. Although the alien was either in morph or just needed to communicate that way because he had no mouth. You replied with,

"Welcome to the Glade, my name is (f/n). Are you hurt?" he responded by shaking his head no and lowering his tail.

{{I am terribly sorry. I was afraid that you might be controllers and I barely remember anything, that still scares me.}} you smiled and nodded and the other gladers behind you lowered their weapons.

"Come." You said simply then turned and lead him over to the gladers.

{{My formal name is Aximili but I cannot remember the rest of it.}} he introduced himself and gradually all the gladers introduced themselves as well and began to go back to their jobs. Marco was the person that usually gave out nicknames which could, okay it did, get annoying sometimes and when he introduced himself he decided to call Aximili Ax-man. Because of his tail and it was a short version of Aximili, he got off a little easy this time.

"Okay then _Ax. _Why don't I show you arou-" you were cut off by a scream and you snapped your head around to see Devin lying flat on his back, clutching his nose and you sprinted towards him.

" Harry! Why'd you do that!" Devin shouted in anger.

"Oops, sorry! Forgot to take down the barrier!" he shouted back and called out an enchantment, waving his wand as he did. You knelt beside him and pried his hand away from his face and blood began to pour from his nose. Jhi was suddenly next to him and began to lick at his cut and you could see his skin pulling itself back together and his nose begin to straighten. Devin however screamed at Jhi and Meilin,

"Eww! Meilin get your disgusting _panda _off of me!" but just the way he said _panda_ in itself was a huge mistake. Jhi disappeared with a flash of light and reappeared on Meilin's arm as she stormed over. Devin was now sitting up and Cassie and Meilin had both almost reached him. Meilin then slapped someone for the second time that day and a red mark was left behind on Devin's cheek as she then turned on her heel and stormed away. It was easy to make her mad and when people did, they were usually left with a mark for a while.

Devin glared at her but had enough sense to stay quiet as you and Cassie helped him up and began to lead him to the Main. Devin of course, complained the whole way about Meilin, Harry, Jhi and how you had shoved him earlier and were being rough with him now. When he brought the latter two up you rolled your eyes and said in Cassie's head _well why do you think? _You cut him off eventually by shouting over your shoulder to the dispersing gladers,

"Someone show Ax around, I'm going to have a talk with Devin." It turns out that he had been storming away in anger because you had shoved him and then he began to run, straight into the barrier…..

As you began to leave the main building, (nicknamed BM by Marco, one of the only nicknames people didn't catch on to,) Ax trotted over. You glanced at your wrist-watch, it was 12:37.

{{ I have to tell you something.}} he said with the slightest hint of urgency.

"What is it?" you asked.

{{There was a girl in the box with me.}} he replied, probably expecting you to be the least bit surprised but you just shrugged and asked,

"Invisibility powers or morphing?" he looked at you with a puzzled expression,

{{Morph. How did you know?}}

" We have a person here that has a magic ring that makes him invisible and about five people including me that can morph. We're called Ani-morphs" Ax nodded but looked at you incredulously,

{{Are you an Andalite too?}} he asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not an Andalite but apparently you remember a lot more than everybody else here." You answered, "So do you know where she is?"

{{No, I do not know where she is. Usually Andalites are the only ones that can morph.}}

"Implying that you are an Andalite and can morph?" you asked and Ax nodded, "Well then that makes seven of us, I think." Ax swiveled one stalk-eye to take in the whole glade once more.

{{ So out there is a maze?}}

"Yep, and we've barely gotten any closer to finding a way out in two years." You said sadly.

{{Her name is Rachel.}} he said, knowing that you were slightly uncomfortable with explaining the maze.

{{ Yeah, and I'm sorry but I wasn't sure if I could trust you….}} another voice spoke up then faded. You turned to the origin of the voice, towards the tree grove. There, a shape was starting to rise from the edge under a tree and grew bigger and bigger until it took on the form of a girl. She walked over calmly and stopped in front of you. Rachel was wearing a colorful leopard-print leotard and had a rainbow headband holding back silky goldish blond hair. With her long legs, pale skin, and beautiful facial features she looked like a young super-model.

"Glad you decided to join us." You said to her and smiled. Rachel smiled back at you then glanced at Ax who was beginning to morph. He ended up as a brown-eyed, olive-skinned, teenage boy with layered dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out for a couple moments as he adjusted to his morph.

" I th-think th-that y- you w-would be more com-comfortable with m-me this w-way." He stuttered and held back on something he was about to say when you nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"My name's (F/N) and welcome to the glade. Come on, I think that I can get a room for you two. With the force helping we can build pretty fast so there is always more space then we need." And you gestured to the Main and walked towards it, Rachel and Ax falling into step behind you.


	4. Every fight is different

Chapter 4 of the talented glade:

Every fight is different,

That night, all the gladers collected firewood and you and Aang started a huge bonfire, long logs were set up as chair backs around the fire. It was almost like a glade tradition to have a bonfire for the newbies and a chance to prove themselves. You and the other keepers had come up with a game, a tough one that could be adjusted to fit the power of the opponents. A large ring was set up and, without striking your opponent, you had to push them out of the arena/stadium shape that came together when everybody stood the outside of it. The force teens usually won because they could see with the blindfold you have to wear, using the force, and they could push people with their minds. Having your hands tied behind your back, being blindfolded, and not allowed to strike anyone, you had to get the person out of the ring. Actually not as complicated as it sounds.

Ax had taken to Amy and Rachel had come to like Meilin and,surprisingly, Cassie. You hadn't thought that the gentle keeper of the doctors would fit in with someone that was beginning to show a fiery, but strong, personality. Of course, you thought, Rachel would get along very well with Meilin but maybe a softer touch was needed to make the perfect pair. Like the concept of opposites attract.

Jacen and Anakin were going to compete first that night and there were about fifteen matches that were set up, although most of the time the matches were last-minute set ups. You, Amy, Ax, Meilin, Rachel, Jack, and Anakin sat together. It seemed, that for tonight, everyone had chosen to sit with a few different people then usual. Abeke, Frodo, and Jaina were experimenting with a new juice that night and you could see Abeke struggling to balance two large trays until Jaina used the force to make them float. Frodo opened the door for her and she walked out carefully, lifting the other trays as she went.

The cups were cold and filled with a runny looking orange mush that nobody seemed eager to try. You on the other hand, knew that the cooks wouldn't serve you anything poisonous at least and they were always experimenting with weird looking food that turned out to be really good so you quickly lifted the tin cup to your lips and drank. It tasted like a mix of mango and peach, the slightest bit tarty but really sweet,

"Tastes amazing!" You said, like a secret cue for the others to drink and they did.

"Woah, way better than it looks." Said Rachel and you noticed that Ax had disappeared. A boy that looked to be about sixteen with warm brown eyes and wavy shoulder-length hair sat In his place. You realized that Ax had morphed but you had never seen that boy before, must be from before the Box, you thought. Ax eagerly downed his juice in one big gulp,

"Mmmmm." He commented, juice dripped down his chin and Amy laughed and handed him a napkin that Jaina floated over to her. The gladers talked for a while before you finally stood up and announced that the competition was about to start. Anakin and Jacen took up their spots in the ring and you explained the game to the newbies while Cassie and Conor helped get the fighters ready. The two of them twirled and twisted gracefully, making multiple attempts each to knock their opponents out before Jacen lost his concentration, just for a second, and Anakin took advantage of that slip. Rachel watched them with an impressed expression at their force abilities while Ax seemed to be studying their technique.

Anakin used the force to pick up Jacen and threw him out of the ring roughly but effectively. After them came a few more fights with Astrid, Jack, and Amy having been in some of them and won. Rachel had fought with Meilin and failed terribly while you had beat Anakin within the first minute. Ax morphed back to his andalite form and challenged you, knowing that you would probably win but wanting to do it anyway.

You allowed him to use his stalk eyes but covered his initial pair so he couldn't see everywhere at once anymore. He stood perfectly still, straining to hear you but you expected his move and floated into the air then carefully began to lift him off the ground. Ax flailed about, trying to get down but he couldn't have done anything to stop you and you gently placed him out side of the ring. You kept on your binds and walked up to him,

"Want another match without the force included? We can do a no magic policy and go again." Ax nodded,

{{But you still have the superior hearing, sight, strength, and speed, as that has a scientific root, not a magic one.}}

" good catch but I can shut those powers down if I want to."

{{That is not necessary, I would enjoy a good challenge for something that is possible to win.}}

You ended up beating Ax again with a powerful shove from the side and you congratulated each other on a good win and loss. Being a good sport was always important and being optismic was very much necessary in a place like the glade. It had it's perks, there were fun days every so often in the glade, but being stuck in the middle of a giant maze that seemed to have no escape with creepers that could get up to fifty feet in diameter along with a few annoying boys sounded a lot like a nightmare.

The night seemed to last forever, and it was these good memories that you had to cling to for strength and for hope...

Two weeks later:

{{So what do you think?}}

"You're already proving yourself again and again that you are ready to be a mapper and I think that's what you ought to be but I'll consider your idea. This is something that's gonna need more time to develop and I'll have to talk to all of the keepers but just keep thinking about it. You do seem to have extreme talent in this area but I doubt that anyone will ever be joining you but it would really help the glade Ax."

{{thank you (f/n).}} and he trotted off to talk to Amy before she left for the maze. A few gladers still sat eating breakfast but most were already going about their jobs. You headed towards Anakin to ask for his opinion since he was kind of the second in command, Jake and Cassie could probably help too. Anakin was lifting a board with the force while a hammer and nails boarded them in place on a new building for temperature sensitive gladers. That was why what Ax suggested might not work, or at least a very small part of it. The ice on buildings might not melt but it still couldn't keep in heat and so only a few resistant or powerful of them could stand to be inside for too long.

"Hey Anakin, Ax had a great idea but I need to consult all the keepers first about it."...

He nodded,

"seems like a good idea, call a meeting tonight, Amy already left a couple of minutes ago so we'll just have to wait."...

The keepers all nodded in agreement. It had been decided officially now and the news would spread fast...

"Ax, they said yes." And Ax turned to you and smiled with his eyes, the way you had come to recognize since he had no mouth,

{{really?!}}

"Yup, you are now officially the keeper of the technos."

{{technos?}}you twisted your lips in a playful smile,

"Hey! Whatever the council decides goes and you are now a very lucky member of the council! Amy could have turned you into a top mapper but this is even better than that. I'm warning you though that this road is very lonely, although you will always still have your friends." He nodded solemnly then gave you a small bow,

{{thank you, I am pleased to serve you and at your service!}}

"That won't be necessary." You assured him, "you just need to grab what you need and do your job! The council didn't pick you to stand here and talk!" And Ax happily began to find his materials but called back to you,

{{ I'll begin with making better weapons. So you may have more to work with than primitive spears and swords.}}

"Well that's what most of the gladers are talented at using so don't expect them to jump on the idea immediately! Although something stronger would be nice..." And you left to help with an ice door that Anakin had told you about earlier.

1 week later:

You tested the weight of the sword and swung it around, it was light and delicate but easily cut through all types of material,

"Impressive." You commented, still admiring Ax's work, "but did it take all week to make it or design it? Still amazing to have this within the first week." Ax considered for a moment,

{{ I designed it on the first and second days and found the materials the third and fourth, there are crystals inside that came up in the box the night I became a keeper and I knew that I could use them somehow but it took a while to figure it out.}} you smiled at him,

"You are literally a genius, that's why you are the keeper of the technos!" The glowing blade of the sword illuminated the part of the woods you were in, casting a bright green glow over the trees and reflecting briefly off of a killian. WICKED, was written on it's back in an eerie Crimson color. As if by instinct or reflex, you stepped forwards quickly and cleanly severed the head of the slicer and it fell to the ground with a soft thump,

"Cool, what are you calling it?" Ax looked at the glowing blade,

{{ An eonitazer!}}

"A eozer what?"

{{the translation is light-blade.}}

"Oh, how about lightsaber instead?" Ax nodded,

{{A good compromise, there is more to it than the blade.}} you smiled,

" I think the force teens are gonna like this!"

{{ Indeed. It is a delicate weapon in need of a subject with powerful reflexes and the force teens are excellent subjects. Within the month I should have enough for all of them, and for the other gladers if you want.}}

"Nah, I doubt that they would be able to use them very well but if they want one, then sure." And you shut down the new lightsaber. Immediately the forest seemed to leap into action, the sounds of killians and the dark canvas of trees taking over the daytime with their tinny whines and curtain of shadow.

{{ You may keep this lightsaber if you want, I can make more without the same pattern. That way you'll be able to tell them apart.}}

"OK, but I'll get my saber when everybody else does. Plus, green really isn't my color." You tossed him the lightsaber which he easily caught and walked back to the clearing, Ax a half step behind you,

"Go show Amy, she'll be impressed, Anakin would probably want too see it too." And gestured to where Anakin was talking to Rollan, since Amy was still in the maze. Ax trotted towards them and you redirected yourself towards the Main just to rest for a while. You had been directing and helping with the construction of the new building all morning and then in the woods with Ax right after lunch up until now. You glanced at your watch, 5:37, not bad for everything that you had gotten done that day but now you suddenly felt tired, until someone screamed then shouted a heart-stopping word...


	5. Receiver Of Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Maze Runner, Animorphs, Spirit Animals, Replica, Rise of the guardians, Rebels, etc.

thank you to Luvreadinyo, MasterAnakinSkywalker, and Karl for the reviews!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

"CREEPER!" In a shrill and panicked voice and you snapped out of your daze. You felt a hard tug on your arm and whipped around towards the person which was also in the direction of the cry, towards the west door. No one was there and you realized that it was Anakin, pulling with the force. Tobias swooped in from the east door and Jack came from the south, both flying as fast as possible to the west gateway and you took off after them. You ran at first then pulled out your special dagger and used it to put magic into a powerful leap, along with the force, to finally cross the open field to the opening.

And it was true, a creeper sat at the end of the long corridor, barely visible even with your extra sharp eyesight. But it sat there, just sat there and stared at the gladers, unblinking and silent while all of it's lights, one by one began to flicker out. Ax silently offered you the lightsaber and you accepted, throwing it into your hand with the force and shifting the dagger to your left hand.

Carefully you started to walk forwards, sweeping the dagger back and forth over the ground and walls. As a result, ice began to form and the elementals caught on to what you were planning, adding their own magic to the wall beginning to form behind you. They left an opening just big enough for you to squeeze through and not the creeper. It was actually the smallest creeper you had ever seen, maybe about 10 feet in all directions and you knew that creepers could be 50 feet across so this was a huge step down. Small as it might be for a creeper, it was still huge and towered over you, even the smallest of creepers was deadly.

You held the lightsaber ignited and ready to react to any sudden movements but it simply sat there, staring at you with it's many eyes. When you reached out with your dagger a small red light blinked back and you recoiled but it still made no move to attack you. Finally you took a hesitant step forwards and it suddenly sprung to life, swinging at you with it's metal tools and snapping at you with many rows of sharp teeth. You severed the limbs that the creeper swung at you but weren't fast enough to stop it from stabbing your right arm with what looked like a giant needle and instantly a sharp pain shot through your entire arm. The lightsaber clattered to the ground and switched itself off, plunging the world into darkness that was nearly impossible to navigate but you managed to stumble backwards a few steps before tripping.

Your head hit the ground hard but you summoned all of your willpower to channel the magic in your dagger, you stabbed the air with it in the general direction of the whirring creeper and it froze. The ice kept it's body in place but it began to glow with heat as it tried to melt the ice and you were lifted of the ground with the force from back in the glade. You were jerked backwards with the same force, being pulled towards the opening just as the ice began to crack around the creeper and you flew through the opening.

A split-second after you passed the wall, it sealed up with ice and earth. Even now the top of the barrier continued to rise until Harry waved his wand and shouted an enchantment, probably the same one from when Ax arrived in the glade, but you couldn't hear him anymore. You had crashed into the ground and hit your head once again and the world began to fade into blackness, even as a warm liquid spread on the back of your head...( ... Means that time has passed.)

You woke up with jolt and probably would have jumped off the table you were laying on if it weren't for the leather straps around your wrists. Wait, table? Yes, it was a cold, hard, silver, operation table and you realized that your ankles were strapped down too. You could barely move but turned your head to the left where there was another table just like your own. You wondered how you got here but struggled with your bonds to preoccupy yourself. You felt weaker and smaller for some reason and your vision wasn't nearly as sharp as it should be but you strained your eyes to see the face of the person lying on the other table. It was a boy with dirty blond hair and a braid tucked behind one ear but his head was facing the opposite direction so you couldn't make out much else about the boy.

You then turned to your right to see a small table with a thin blue sheet of plastic draped on top and gleaming medical instruments on top. The room was bright and the white washed walls started to give you a headache but you squinted past the table to see row upon row of other kids. A girl with long blond hair and pale skin lay on the table directly next to you but you couldn't make out the other faces farther down. Instead you lifted your head slightly but was greeted by another row of kids. A boy lay on the table with the top of his head facing you so you could see shaggy dirty blond hair but above him was something more interesting.

There was a large window that seemed to be one-sided and on the right and left over a few feet were two white doors with silver handles. Suddenly the door on the right swung open and a man in a white lab coat rushed into the room wearing the same colored blue gloves as the plastic on the table and holding up a small syringe. A voice exclaimed,

"She's awake! Grab the solution, quick before she becomes fully aware!" And the man was by your side stabbing the needle into an artery in your neck. Just before everything went black you read off of a small tag attached to his lab coat that read, W.I.C.K.E.D...

You felt 5 years old and you were clutching a thick book in one hand and a red haired doll in the other. Your eyes watered as you stared down at your parents, their charred, black bodies laying near the crumbled and collapsed house. The entire town had been wiped out by another one of the sunflares...

Now you were a little bit older, maybe only 6 years old though, and cold, so, so, very cold. You were walking down a gray road lined by gray buildings with a gray sky over your head. Everything was colorless except your bright red T-shirt and blue shorts. You had no shoes on but a book was clutched tightly in your right hand as you walked with a straight face. A strong breeze blew your tangled ( h/c) in your face but you didn't bother to brush the strands away...

The scene stayed the same and you were walking down the street again but felt like you were 10 years old now and clutching someone's hand, dragging them along behind you. Glossy-eyed people walked down the street but there were no cars.

" ( f/n ), I don't want to go! My mommy's still back there! I want my mommy!" And there was a hard tug on your hand and you turned to look at a little girl with blond hair and striking blue eyes. She was no older than 6 and frowned at you with perfectly pink thin lips.

"I want to go home!" She screamed and stomped her foot but you turned away solemnly and started to walk forwards again, knowing that she was an orphan just like you now...

Once again, the scene shifted and you instantly felt warm but cold in your heart at the same time. You felt even older now, 12, and you were grasping the hands of two little kids, the blond girl and a short black girl. The black girl in turn was holding the hand of a much taller boy but they all looked to be 8 years old now.

"RUN!" You shouted to them and let go of their hands, ushering them down a narrow alley then turning to face your assailants. They were people of all ages, everything on them was covered in ashes and they screamed at you as they advanced. You turned and darted away from them, hoping that your young friends would escape safely...

Your feet dangled over the side of a building as you looked out upon a gray world covered in ashes and filled with lunatics roaming the streets aimlessly. You felt 13 and the same kids from before, but now also older, sat near you. There was also another two boys, one with olive skin and black hair and dark eyes, the other with pale skin, light brown hair and soft chocolate eyes.

"I am so, so, sorry." You said and a tear left a trail down your cheek as you gazed upon the ashen world, a pillar of smoke rising in the distance. The black-haired kid nudged your arm,

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll find a way to Denver, or at least somewhere a little safer than this. Eventually..."he trailed off, lost in his thoughts as well...

The blue alien next to you began to morph into the form of a young boy and you stared at him in amazement,

"Wha- how did you- what?" Your words stumbled over each other, "you're an alien! Just when I thought the world couldn't get any weirder."...

Now you gazed at a flyer. Find a cure! Was the current sentence that you kept reading over and over then you ripped the flyer from the window and shook it in the face of the olive skinned boy from the roof top...

The girl you faced had pearl white skin, tar black hair, and eyes just as striking as the blond girl's from before but this girl was about 14, your same age, and smiled as you handed her the flyer you had ripped down about a year ago. A red-tailed hawk fluttered down and landed on your left shoulder, causing her smile to falter the slightest bit in confusion,

"This is Tobias!" You said cheerily, "He wants to help too!" You told her, trying to sound cheery and excited in order to fight your inner turmoil and her bright smile returned,

"Well then," she said, "let's start with... What's your name?"...

You stared at the backs of the black-haired girl, a white haired old lady, a tall and brown-haired boy, and a red-haired girl. The red-head's curls bounced as she talked and pointed to icons on the screen then again as she reached out and hit an icon with a globe on it. The screen zoomed in to a large diagram and she hit a tab that said 'realms' and hit yet another icon labeled simply with the letters 'SW'. A map of what seemed like a whole other Galaxy was brought up and she pointed to a planet not far from the center and said,

"This here is Coruscant. It's the most populated planet in the region, and probably the Galaxy as well." Then pointed to another planet near the label that read 'outer rim' and another that said 'unknown regions' and continued, "this is the last known location of 'Zonoma Sekot' where our flat-trans is stationed. I'll be sending them a coded message shortly to tell them to look for, who was it? Oh right, Anakin Skyewalkie." And the black-haired girl let out a small but stifled, giggle,

"His name is Anakin Skywalker, Atlee! Not... Whatever you just called him!" And you could imagine her cheeks reddening in embarrassment but you also stifled your laugh, not wanting them to know that you were there...

The same girls from before stood in front of you once again, but this time they appeared to be about 15 and had on faces devoid of expression as the black-haired girl swung a green helmet connected to a robotic arm onto your head. She bit her lip as she fastened a buckle underneath your chin then told you to lay down and relax. You complied and she turned to a computer then typed in a couple of keys while the brown haired boy and red head that had been talking before, you could see just out of the corner of your eyes as they tied down one wrist, then the other to the cushioned table...

The same brown-haired boy that had tied you down now helped you to climb inside of a dark elevator,

"Someday you'll remember but for now just climb inside." He soothed,"don't worry, me, Teresa, and Atlee will protect you." He said and sealed the door as the elevator began to move upwards...

Author's note:) I got Atlee from the fanfic 'sweet turning sour' which is also really good. I recommend reading that as well as the sequel/s!


	6. The Ones Who Care

Chapter 6 of the talented glade:

Author's note:) Thank you to all of my readers and supporters! I'm on Christmas break now so I have a lot more time to write so expect more chapters over the next week or two! On to the story...

These were only some of the things you remembered but the only memories that remained as everything else faded away. You woke up with another jolt, but this time there were no straps to keep you down. You instantly leaped out of the bed you had been laying on and nearly knocked over Anakin.

"Wow! Your awake! We thought that you- that you- ummm- that you were- ummm" he said, choking on the last words,"dead, or dying, or-" you cut him off,

"I remember!" You said and gripped his arms tightly, "I remember everything now! It's all so clear now!" And winced in pain and noticed that your right arm was bandaged, as well as your head.

"What?" And he stared at you like you were crazy.

"I remember everything about who I once was and why we're here and- and- just everything!" But then the realization hit you that, based on your memories, the world outside the maze was no better than inside of it. Your smile fell, "I-I remember everything. And it's horrible. We're better off inside the maze." You said and turned away from him then started to walk out but Anakin caught your arm,

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asked and pulled you back to the bed. You sat down on the edge and he sat next to you,

"I was going outside of course." You replied,

"Well Cassie doesn't want you leaving until she can confirm that you are better and figure out what happened." And something in his tone told you that you had been knocked out for longer than you had originally thought. You turned to face him and frowned slightly, your eyebrows scrunched together in thought,

"How long was I out for?"

"Oh, only about a week." He said and stood up, "Well, I guess you should get a little fresh air." He said and held the door open for you.

"Thank you." You said and walked out of the door then across the hall. You were on the bottom floor of the Main and it really did feel good to get a fresh breath of air but your mind was still on your memories. Apparently you had known the anamorphic kids before you came to the glade but not anybody else here although there had been a reference to Anakin and apparently his last name is Skywalker. Anakin walked out behind you and you turned to him, deciding quickly that you would tell him about that particular memory.

"Hey Anakin. I have a memory and it kinda told me your name." Anakin smirked,

"Well I thought that you already knew my name!" You punched him on the arm playfully,

"I mean your last name." His smile faltered a bit. "Then tell me the whole memory." Anakin said and led you to the orchard. "Tell me all of your memories." He said and continued to guide you to the orchard where you sat down on a tree stump and he sat with his legs crossed in front of you. You didn't have any memories of your last name because your parents had died so early in your life as you recalled. The memories had been so painful to watch and receive, sorrow, death, sickness, fire, and lunatics who couldn't control their own brains anymore.

"Well in this memory I was hiding behind a corner eavesdropping on an old lady, two girls, I think their names were Teresa and Atlee, and a boy and I think his name is Thomas." He nodded, waiting for you to continue although you expected him to say something like "sounds just like you!", "Atlee was pointing at this screen and pressing tabs and buttons. She pointed to a planet on a weird map and said that it was called Zonoma Sekot and that they had a flat-trans, whatever that is, on it."

"What else was on the map? Did they say anything else?" He pressed.

"Yes, they did. Umm, near the planet was the words 'outer ring, or rim' I don't know, and 'unknown regions'. Oh, and a planet near the middle she said was called Coruscant." But you stopped, sensing something in Anakin and noticing his expression of curiosity and confusion.

"I remember something. Well almost, it's like this tugging in the back of my mind whenever you name a planet or an area."

"That's odd, but anyway Atlee said that she would send out a message to find someone named 'Anakin Skywalker' and I just figured that she meant you." He smiled and you smiled back,

"So what else do you remember?" He asked and you proceeded to tell him about all of your memories.

"Oh, I thought you should know that Ax let us put together the pieces he brought. It's like a force-thing, another advantage." He said later, and when you looked at him quizzically he explained,"Ax made the pieces and when we concentrate, something happens, like we go into a trance, and when I opened my eyes, the lightsaber had put itself together. I could barely even feel anything happening but, here it is." And Anakin unhooked the lightsaber from his utility belt, a new belt that you guessed Ax had made as well. Anakin flipped the switch and the blade hummed to life, it was a bright blue color like the ocean, and it was beautiful.

"That's gorgeous." You said in awe and Anakin shut it down then nudged you towards the new building which now appeared to have one full doorless room with builders standing on the flat roof and nailing boards. You could see Ax's tail swinging back and forth in annoyance, probably at the sound of nails and hammers above his head. "What about the check-up with Cassie?" You asked but Anakin didn't reply and was already walking towards the small construction so you followed him The room was very small and contained a tiny cupboard and a small but sturdy desk littered with various metal pieces. Ax looked up from inspecting a particularly large piece and smiled at you,

{{ah, you're finally awake. I have been waiting for quite a while to show you the lightsabers.}} and you nodded,

"Sorry about that, I don't know what happened out there but Anakin already showed me his lightsaber. It was beautifully colored and I already know how effective they are." You said and Ax offered you the silver piece of metal he was holding and you examined it. It was like a short metal pipe, or at least one half of it and had a black piece of metal attached to the bottom. You handed it back and Ax picked up another tube-like piece and clicked the two together, then another piece snapped onto the top and a black rubber-like piece wrapped the whole thing. Now it looked like a half-completed lightsaber hilt.

{{every piece goes together.}} he said clearly,{{ every piece is important but I have left the real puzzle to you. Every lightsaber, constructed with the same parts, has been different. The force is a very odd thing.}} he said and slid open one door on the cupboard, pulling out a small handful of differently colored and sized gems. {{We should go to the orchard, you will need silence so that you can concentrate better.}} he said as he pulled out a small sack from the top shelf of the cupboard. He picked up most of the pieces from the desk and gently placed them in the bag along with the gems...

You opened your eyes and stared at the lightsaber hovering in front of you then carefully plucked it out of the air. Ax stood beside you and scooped up the sack as you climbed to your feet. {{Test it.}} he said simply and you nodded and flipped the switch. The blade was a luminescent and soft, yet dark, purple color and seemed to shimmer as you weaved the blade back and forth through the air just as you had done when Ax showed you the first lightsaber. Then a thought hit you,

"Did you ever get that lightsaber back after I dropped it?"

{{No, why do you ask?}}

"Because now W.I.C.K.E.D. has it." You answered and sighed, "And they know about our technology now, how you built the lightsabers and their weaknesses as well."

{{But they do not know how the force made made them, the same pieces did not create the same saber.}} and you nodded thoughtfully but suddenly he asked you, {{There isn't really a way out of here is there?}} you looked at him in surprise,

"I'd like to think that there is but we haven't found a way out of the maze in about two years. Plus it's pretty hard to fight creepers and if we did find the way out they would probably block it anyways."

{{Maybe the way out is not through the maze? And have you ever found a sleeping creeper or do you not know where they go during the day? Do they ever die and are they purely mechanical?}} and you pondered his questions,

"You might be on to something, you really are the smartest around here!"

{{But only on facts, practical matters. Emotions, expressions, sarcasm, judging character, things like that I have no grasp on.}}

"Well we can help you with that. The whole glade is one family, in which we are all brothers and sisters. The older watching over the younger and guiding each other. My weakness might be your strength and likewise. We'll learn to accept each other gradually, flaws and all."

{{ You are quite the inspirational type.}}

"Well thank you. But Ax, never lose hope. We might not ever get out of here but trust me when I say that the glade, where there is no sickness, war, and bad weather, where you have friends you can count on, is better than the outside world. In fact these two worlds are almost complete opposites. I remember everything and it's horrifying."

{{Wait, you said you remember everything. You got every memory back?}}

"Yeah, must've been something in that creepers wicked stinger."

{{If you do not mind, I would like to study a small blood sample.}}

"Sure, Cassie should have a ton of needles to choose from." You said and began to trudge back to the Main...

This time there was no ominous feeling as you and the other gladers waited around the box for the new arrival. They talked and talked and messed around, the last month had been pretty eventful but now they could relax and have fun. Finally you heard a loud booming sound as the box came to a halt. You and Anakin used the force to open the doors but when you did, there was a loud cracking sound and you were blasted backwards suddenly away from the box. Purple smoke rose thickly in an eerie plume, gold bolts danced through it but the first thing you thought was 'is the newbie okay?' and rushed over to the box...

Author's Note:) Ohh, I considered that after your conversation with the glade's genius, Ax, you would be really close to finding a way out and get some clues, but I love writing this and I am sorry if you think I'm dragging this out too long. So, it is going to be a while before this story ends, well a couple of chapters... you will probably see this coming if you have read Spirit Animals and wondered why you don't have one...Who do you think the new glader is? Purple smoke and gold bolts, whose powers can have a reaction resembling my description? (Hint: It's a TV show but I think they already stopped making the episodes. That should make it obvious.) Tell me what you think in the reviews! About the chapter and the newbie.


	7. The Other Keeper

Chapter 7 of The Talented Glade,

Author's Note:) This took a little longer than expected but I promised an early update so here it is! Yeah, It's been way longer than I told you it would be. I present my sincerest apolagies but on to the story! Also, if you think that the first couple chapters looke different compared to the more recent ones, that's because these are on my iPad while the original ones were copied on my computer from my story journal.

The Other Keeper,

By the time the smoke cleared everyone had gathered around the box, their hands up and ready to use their powers or fists to put up a fight. You weren't sure what to expect, a monster maybe? To rise out of the foggy plume and attack but there was no movement. When you jumped down into the box you landed on a canvas of sorts that looked like it used to be pure white but now yellowing with age. The canvas was folded several times but still covered the entire bottom of the box.

The boxes began to rise into the air and float out, revealing a girl with long, straight, brown hair and light skin but her eyes were closed and she lay motionless. You used the force to lift her out of the box, then leaped up yourself. Cassie knelt next to her and pressed an ear to her chest before saying that she was alive, although you could already sense that. As you knelt next to the girl her eyes suddenly snapped open and Cassie jumped back in sat up quickly and surveyed her surroundings with light brown eyes.

"Whe- where a-am I?" She stuttered and you stood up then helped her to stand.

"Welcome to the glade." You said simply, "this is our home and now it's your's too. My name's (f/n)." Anakin stepped up, "and my second-in-command, Anakin." Anakin grinned and turned to the other gladers, some of which were inspecting the canvas.

"You came up with something interesting." He said and walked away to check it out himself. You turned back to the girl,

"Do you remember anything? Your name or something about that canvas thing back there?" She shook her head no, but then stopped and nodded as if suddenly remembering.

"My name is Tara but I don't know anything about the canvas."

"Do you know what you did before you woke up? There was an explosion from the box." Tara seemed to understand that she had come out of the box, she was a fast learner, but shook her head uncertainly.

"We have powers too. It's okay to tell me." You assured her but she still refused.

"I felt some kind of energy burst but I was mostly unconscious." She spoke up finally, "I don't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?" And the panic settled in.

"We all woke up like that, it's not unusual for-" but was cut off by someone calling to you,

"(F/n)! We found something else!" And you lead Tara over to the other gladers. Jaina pointed to the contents of a crate, now laid out on the ground, then to the canvas which was not blank after all, and Anakin handed you a note. You inspected the items on the ground first, sowing needles, golden thread, and two royal-purple cloaks with golden edges and collars. On the canvas was a picture of the glade with the cliff in one corner and the inner corridors that never moved surrounding it.

Everything on the canvas was neat and carefully sewn into the fabric with thread and every glader that had arrived so far was doing their job. A snapshot of their lives in the glade was on the canvas. You were standing behind the box with your arms pointing straight out away from you and you were looking up in the image. Suddenly there was a gasp and Conor pointed to the west door where something was sown in golden thread. You were on your knees and a creeper stood behind you with it's tail in the air as if having just struck you in this had happened just a few weeks ago was captured on the canvas and you quickly unfolded the note and read it out loud,

"The past, present, and future will be depicted on the canvas. Her powers are strong, trust them and survive." and immediately the gladers began to talk.

"What does it mean?"

"The newbie must be the girl the note is talking about."

"It could mean (f/n) too!"

"She could be dangerous."

"Past, present, and future?"

"Did they know what jobs we were going to get?"

"We'll know the future then?"

"How is the griever incident on the canvas?"

"What use is the past and present?"

"Hey!" You shouted so that they would hear you over all the chatter, "Listen up! This is Tara, I think that the note is referring to her powers. Okay?" There were murmurs and nods of agreement and even one, "Aye, Captain." from Marco, but in an unusually serious way. "She will be treated like any other greenie but we may consider setting up a new job, and appointing a new keeper. If she proves abilities in..." You didn't know what to call it, "This." You gestured to the canvas, "Seeing." You finally said, that is what it would be called, seeing.

The gladers nodded and slowly settled into their usual chatter as they walked off to do their jobs, the keepers introducing themselves to Tara and then following the rest of the gladers. You led her around the glade on the usual tour and told her which jobs she would be trying out for first, although something told you that she wasn't quite going to fit any of them. Tara still had to prove her abilities though, prove that she was the one that had sown the image on the canvas...

Two nights later,

Tara stood with the golden thread and a small needle in front of the canvas, now stood up inside a large wooden frame. All the gladers watched her as she closed her eyes and a purple gold-laced foggy energy-field type thing, just like when she has first arrived, erupted from her fingers. She swayed the slightest bit as the field grew, stretching between her fingers and guiding them as she sew. The thread slowly began to stitch a shape and as the minutes ticked by it became clear that it was another picture of you.

You were doubled over near the Main, your face twisted with pain, and two gladers, Cassie and Anakin, slowly took shape next to you. Anakin was beginning to sling your right arm over his shoulders and Cassie was clutching something in her right hand as she reached out for your arm. You looked sick in the picture and Tara almost looked like she was about to continue stitching the picture when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, along with a couple of other people, when she steeped back and peered at the image.

"It looks like you are going to become injured once again, although it is hard to tell when or if that is a past scene from when you got stung." Ax finally said, now in his human form, calmly breaking the serene silence that hung in the air. You nodded,

"Well, if she doesn't fit any already created jobs then we'll make a new category... of the seers." you said just as calmly, more to Tara and the keepers then everybody else.

"Alright, you all get some shut-eye and the keepers will handle this!" Anakin shouted and the gladers wandered off without comments. You and Anakin used the force to lift the canvas and move it over to the east wall, across the doors from the Main.

"This could be where you build the seer building, you can pretty much start building tomorrow. Unless of course, you would want a different job?" The first part to Anakin, and the latter directed towards Tara. She shook her head,

"Oh no, I'll just be a seer. Plus, I get to be a keeper then too right?!" She answered and you laughed lightly,

"Well then, we should have a building around the canvas at the least, in one week. The most would probably be two and a half weeks since our builders are all pretty good. The force helps a lot too obviously though." And the night went on without incident, as well as the next two weeks...

You were helping Hiccup, Conor, and Aang plant more corn seeds when a voice in your head cried '(F/N)! It's Anakin, come to the Main quick!' you started at the urgency of the voice and sprang to your feet. Hiccup looked up at you from where he was kneeling on the ground with a bucket of corn seeds.

"(F/N), what's wrong?" He asked, worry and surprise etched across his face,

"Anakin, force-message, something's up and he told me to get the Main." You replied quickly but he seemed to comprehend. Hiccup nodded and turned back to the seeds.

"Okay, if you need any help, we're right here." He said and you sprinted in the direction of the main building. Anakin appeared from near the west wall as you ran and you slowed down so that he met you half-way. He didn't say anything until you slowed down to a walk and Cassie strode out of the Main.

"What happened?" You asked immediately.

"Jacen and Jaina were sparring but he didn't realize that his saber was still on high-power. At exactly 64%." He explained and you shook your head in disbelief and disapproval.

"Ugh, that is exactly why I said to triple or quadruple check your lightsabers before sparring. But clearly Jacen didn't." Cassie finally caught up to you.

"Jaina has a severe slice across her left arm and it extends across her chest about a half inch deep and one inch across. Just below the shoulder and going diagonally to end about two inches short of her right arm and one or two inches above her waist." She explained the size and severity of the situation as you neared the Main, "She's losing blood fast and we managed to stop most of it but it keeps coming out even as we speak. We've judged that she will not die but she will be out for a long time." You felt a wave of dizziness and energy-"Jacen keeps saying tha-" but Cassie was cut off by your scream.

The energy was so great that you felt like it was ripping you apart. Your senses became even more acute, hearing, smells, and your new strength was undeniably great but you stumbled all the same without grace. Anakin grabbed your right arm and slung it over his shoulders, trying to help you stand as Cassie grabbed your other arm. There was a bright flash of white light out of nowhere and suddenly a horrifying form sat in front of you.

Author's note:) and it's the same form as before! That sounds familiar... Oh yeah! It's from that hilarious Disney musical Star Wars seven parody! Wow, that was a long title but anyways reviews are very much appreciated! I have such awesome supporters. Thank you soooo much for reading thus far and being so patient with me. Okay, I'm done now.


	8. Their Way In, Our Way Out

Chapter 8 of The Talented Glade,

Author's Note:) disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Rise Of The Guardians, Animorphs, Replica, or Spirit Animals, as much as I would like to. I do however own this story so don't steal it! Anyway, I'm already at chapter eight! Or seven, depends on how you look at it... (If you want to count the first one as the prologue although I didn't say it was one)

The creeper stood up on it's powerful steel legs and leaned towards you, reaching out a tool with a strangely rounded and dull tip. It touched your forehead and suddenly the dizziness and the energy that had been too great for your small frame, causing so much pain, all dissipated. Anakin and Cassie stumbled backwards away from the terrifying creature but you stood your ground against it even as Anakin drew his lightsaber. You held up a hand to Anakin,

"No, there's something different about this creeper." and a voice in your head repeated the word, 'creeper?' as a question then the same low, raspy and mechanical voice said 'Rufio.' You reached out your hand and ran it down the tool, now retracting away from you, and your hand reached the part that was usually a rubbery blob, the creeper's body. Except that this creeper wasn't gooey and covered in slime, he had a hard shell with joints that held the slightest bit of ooze but didn't leak it like most creepers. And this creeper was the thirty-foot kind, not as big as the creepers might be because of the fifty-foot diameter main corridors but still the biggest you had ever seen.

Anakin eventually shut down his lightsaber and he cautiously circled the creeper while Cassie backed away and glanced at you, and you nodded to her. So she turned and walked the rest of the way to the Main to help Jaina, she probably shouldn't have left anyway but apparently everything that she could do had already been done since she came back out shortly. Almost at the exact time as Cassie opened her door, Tara burst out the front door of the seer building and began to sprint towards you. The moment she started though, she froze at the sight of the creeper looming high above her.

"I pre-predicted on the tapestry the creeper and I came to warn you." Tara stammered nervously, her eyes flickering between you, the creeper, and Anakin who was now standing next to you again.

"Yep, I think that his name is Rufio. I heard 'creeper?' in my head and then the name 'Rufio'. A weird name for a creeper." You said then noticed that where there was usually a serial number, was the name again. 'Rufio' and you pointed to it, "See? Rufio is all it says for serial number, which is obviously not a serial number unless you want to spell it out and added a couple of numbers." More gladers began to check out the strange creeper once they saw that it was safe, the Marked kids ran up to you immediately though. Meilin spoke first,

"How did it get here?"

"There was a flash of white light and he just appeared." You answered.

"That looks like this?" She asked and pulled up her right sleeve. In a similar flash of light Jhi appeared.

"Does that mean that Rufio is my Spirit Animal?" Rollan, coming up behind Meilin, said yes.

"I assumed that the creepers were purely mechanical! How is this possible?" Ax was in his human morph again and clearly confused, "And a Spirit Animal gets matched to your personality!"

"Maybe (F/N)'s always been like a creeper!" Anakin added, grinning in a way that told you he was joking.

"Hey!" You shouted in his head, very loudly. Anakin's hands went up to his temples,

"Oww! What was that for?" He mock-whined.

"You sound like Marco! Anyway, I wasn't a panda-person when I got Jhi, in fact I was disappointed that I didn't receive a more battle ready animal but here we are!" Meilin cut in, "However, you are a lot older than us while we look about the exact same age. The others who have Spirit Animals I mean." After that comment theories and ideas were thrown around, many gladers locked in argument around you and a small group of gladers. You silenced them with a shout and sent them all on their way back to their jobs, then called Rufio to you and surprisingly, he listened. You inspected the black tattoo of the creeper on your lower right arm, the next few days would undoubtedly be interesting...

You sat high up in the saddle Ax, Hiccup, and Astrid had concocted, although it was rather rough and caused you to shift uncomfortably on it. It was the best that anyone could do with the limited supplies, well for the thirty-foot tall creeper, but at least you weren't falling off. Even with force-powers that could end quite badly. It was a week after Rufio had appeared and you, Jack, Anakin, Devin, Amy, Ax, Rachel, and Tobias planned to stay out in the maze overnight. Tonight was when you would see the extent of Rufio's strength and influence, tonight you would follow the creepers and see if Rufio really was the biggest and if they would possibly listen to him.

"Everyone ready?" You asked. There was a chorus of "yes", "sure", and one "as I'll ever be" in reply, "then let's go!" You shouted. As everyone ran forwards you heard from behind you Cassie, Conor, and some others yell words of encouragement and good luck. You and your small team were in the maze for "three minutes and twenty-seven point nine seconds." according to Ax as he seemed to have a very specific mental clock.

According to you, about five minutes after the doors closed, you could hear the whirs, clicks, and moans that the creepers made. You didn't see any grievers though until you were about halfway to the vast cliff, the spot that Ax said was most likely to be significant. Three creepers sat there but made no movement as you, Anakin, and Jack approached.

"Hey guys? We found three creepers!" You called to them in your mind, using the force. Soon the rest of the patrol had gathered behind Rufio, the creepers still sat until Rufio moaned loudly, to which they replied. Ax might be on to something here. You whispered to Rufio, "Could you ask them to lead you to their home? To the exit?"

The creepers didn't reply this time but turned and headed down the corridor, a couple of turns later it became apparent that they were headed towards the cliff. Ax was right, this was at least where the creepers slept or recharged, whatever not-so-mechanical creatures did, well unless Rufio was the only truly living one. Hopefully the creepers really were showing them an exit, not just another dead-end although definitely another puzzle. When you neared the cliff the three creepers formed a straight line perfectly in the center of the corridor without breaking speed, you ordered the patrol to do the same.

The first creeper reached the cliff...and jumped off. The other followed suit and you watched as the last one fell, although the other two were nowhere to be seen. The creeper disappeared in thin air as if going through a portal, slipped away into the murky darkness of the cliff without a trace. It has been silent up until now, the glader's voices gradually rising in volume, but they had reason to be confused, although only half of them had seen the creepers disappear.

Silently you hopped down off of Rufio and picked a rock up from a crumbling part of the wall then stepped over to the cliff, right in front of Rufio who hadn't moved an inch since you got off. Using the force you tossed the rock and slowly lowered it down the cliff in the area that the creepers had vanished. For a couple of moments nothing happened, but then it too disappeared into nothingness, even your force-grip on it was lost. You turned back to the other gladers and saw Anakin and Ax beside you and just a step behind.

"What. Was. That?" Anakin emphasized every syllable.

"Umm, the creepers jumping off a cliff and vanishing in mid-air." You answered but became serious quickly, "We know magic obviously but never... Portals? Yep, we have never encountered por- correction 'flat-trans' before within the Glade or the Maze. It might be their home, and the escape at the same time, their way in could be our way out. This is either a test, or the real-deal escape. So boys, what's our next move?" You asked them.

"I think we should check it out." Anakin answered immediately and Ax let him speak first,

"We should have someone go to the glade and tell the others, we should have backup in case we face opposition from within the creeper's ranks."

"Rufio seems to have control over his fellow creepers, I believe we are fairly safe but yes, we should tell the others back in the glade. I'll send someone back while we explore and then-" you were cut off by a scream from inside whatever place was within the cliff.

"We see what's in there now." You said instead of your original thought then turned, made sure you were in the center of the cliff, and leaped. A second later thinking of how rash and terrible that move was but if someone was in danger, you were going to save them.

Author's Note:) Reviews are love! Anyway, I hope you liked that and I apologize if I accidentally wrote 'griever' instead of 'creeper'. Did anybody catch the book-quote? It was in the title so it's a red flare if you've read the books which I'm pretty sure everyone at this point has. Anyway I need opinions on something, but I'll have to PM you the question so just tell me if you want to contribute to the sequel! That's right! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS!


End file.
